


Трудности перевода, или Язык до Шампери доведет

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), otonal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Мелкотексты рейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020, Юмор, анальный секс, минет, секс втроем, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal
Summary: Если тебя застукали с поличным — попробуй извлечь из этого пользу!
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Deniss Vasiļjevs/Shoma Uno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Трудности перевода, или Язык до Шампери доведет

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по заявке: «Про веселую жизнь фигуристов в Шампери: сладкая парочка Ламбьель + Васильевс и Шома Уно, который слегка в шоке, но понемногу привык и втянулся».

Шома Уно, двадцатидвухлетний мальчик, присланный недавно японской федерацией фигурного катания в ученье к швейцарскому тренеру Ламбьелю, в эту ночь не ложился спать. Дождавшись, когда все разошлись, он пробрался в кабинет главного тренера, достал из шкафа ноутбук и, положив его перед собой, стал писать. Прежде чем напечатать первый иероглиф, он несколько раз пугливо оглянулся на окна и двери, покосился на парадную фотографию Стефана на стене, по обе стороны которой тянулись полки с кубками и дипломами, и прерывисто вздохнул. Ноут стоял на стуле, а сам он стоял перед стулом на коленях. В этот раз он решил не рисковать, чтобы блики работающего монитора не обнаружили его присутствие. Он полагал, что верно выбрал момент, когда в здании никого не будет, но береженого японские боги берегут.

«Милый Ицуки, — торопливо выстукивал он. — Пишу тебе письмо, так как нету тут никого, кто бы обо мне заботился, только ты у меня один и остался».

Он старался формулировать как можно жалостливей, чтобы до брата дошло, в каком плачевном положении он находится. Чтобы он повлиял на маму, на федерацию, да пусть хоть черта лысого из-под земли достанет, только чтоб забрали его отсюда!! И отдали его ноутбук!! А то мочи нет, и скука такая, что и сказать нельзя…

Все вокруг было неправильным. Тренировки шли не так хорошо, как он ожидал. Он нервничал, боясь повторения французского этапа, и порой плохо понимал, чего от него хочет наставник. Наставник, в свою очередь, досадовал, не имея возможности нормально доносить до него свои слова, хоть и старался не подавать виду. Кругом все говорили на тарабарском наречии. Шома пусть и не был самым разговорчивым в мире человеком, но даже для него оказаться в таком языковом вакууме было уж слишком. Только ночью он мог отвести душу.

Ну да, конечно, в тот раз надо было лучше маскироваться, но нельзя же было пропустить рейд! Его выдал свет из-под двери. Уважаемый Ламбьель-сан был очень зол, когда, случайно проходя мимо его комнаты в неурочный час, обнаружил, что он не спит, согласно спортивному режиму, а, сидя в кровати, яростно рубится в онлайн-игру.

То, что тренер вне себя, было понятно и без переводчика, уж эти-то эмоции на лице гайдзинов ни с чем не спутаешь. Шома слушал поток непонятных слов, кивал, смотрел на шевелящиеся губы и думал, что европейцам все-таки повезло иметь такие выразительные линии ртов… Рта… По крайней мере, вот этому европейцу точно повезло… И тому, второму, тоже… И вообще, им тут всем повезло, всем хорошо, кроме него, а он сидит в тысяче километров от дома, один-одинешенек…

В попытке донести до подопечного всю важность следования установленным правилам, наставник дополнял экспрессивную мимику красноречивой жестикуляцией. «А пальцы у него тоже ничего, — отметил подопечный. — Длинные, изящные…» И безжалостно оборвал мысль, не позволяя себе помечтать, какое бы применение он нашел этим пальцам, будь его воля...

Тем временем выволочка все продолжалась. «Что-то сенсей уж слишком разошелся. Надо бы это прекращать». Шома посмотрел на него своим фирменным щенячьим взглядом, состроив бровки домиком. Обычно на всех окружающих этот прием действовал безотказно. Но не в этот раз. Пользуясь случаем выплеснуть накопившееся раздражение, Ламбьель продолжал метать молнии. Шома решил усилить эффект и, припомнив, как ему жалко стало себя вот только что, выдавил слезу из угла глаза.

Результат получился совсем не таким, какой он запланировал. Ну, то есть, вначале-то то все пошло как положено. Увидав слезинку, катящуюся из широко — он постарался открыть их как можно шире, удачный у него для такого дела разрез, да — распахнутых глаз, Стефан осекся. Оборвав себя на полуфразе, он виновато поглядел на ученика, молча подошел ближе, погладил по голове, потрепал по плечу. Шома воспрял духом. А потом произошло невероятное! Мягко нажав ему на плечи, сенсей уложил его на подушку, заботливо поправил одеяло, подоткнув со всех сторон, и вышел — но не просто покинул помещение, а прихватил с собой его ноутбук и телефон! Просто покачал головой, собрал все и унес! Вот тогда-то Шома ощутил себя по-настоящему несчастным, и на его глаза навернулись уже взаправдашние злые слезы.

Телефон на следующий день Ламбьель ему вернул, только это был не его собственный навороченный гаджет со множеством функций и приложений, а совсем непонятный агрегат, средство связи, не больше. Откуда только выкопал такой антиквариат. Экранчик у телефона был крохотный и черно-белый, а кнопки, наоборот, большие и выпуклые. И на них надо было надавливать пальцами! Изо всех сил! Игры на нем, впрочем, тоже были установлены, но такие, что Шома счел это тонким издевательством.

Купить себе взамен другой лэптоп или смартфон он не мог — в их маленькой деревушке среди гор не было магазинов, торгующих электроникой. Разумеется, онлайн-торговлю, никто не отменял, но, чтобы доехать до почты, пришлось бы снова просить Ламбьеля. Или Дениса, а тот бы все пересказал Стефану, Шома был уверен в этом. Он чувствовал себя словно в ловушке.

Шома перевел взгляд на темное окно, за которым мелькало отражение экрана ноута, подыскивая слова. «А недавно мне была выволочка… — честно сознался он Ицуки, но решил приукрасить подробности. — Потом сенсей волок меня по льду за то, что я присел отдохнуть на скамейке после того, как тренировал вращения, и по нечаянности заснул».

Он сладко вздохнул, вспомнив тот момент. Да-а, волок… При имеющихся сложностях в коммуникации общение строилось в основном через язык тела, как рассказывал сенсей в своем интервью (Шома нашел его в сети и прочитал гуглопереводом). И в тот раз Стефан опять обхватил его руками, объясняя правильную позицию. Одной рукой обвил грудь, крепко так взялся, уверенно… А вторую положил на бедро — еще б немного, и наткнулся бы на стояк, который у Шомы часто возникал от такого метода обучения… Неудобненько получилось бы, хихикнул он тихо.

Шома вздохнул еще раз, поерзал и продолжал писать: «А еще на неделе его ученик Денис просил меня почистить селедку. Он хотел приготовить какое-то русское блюдо…»

…Насчет селедки он почти не соврал: главный тренер, пытаясь облегчить новому члену тим Шампери вливание в коллектив ледовой школы, устроил кулинарный праздник, где всем предлагалось сделать свои традиционные кушанья. Шома не стал заморачиваться и просто заказал доставку суши. А другие старались вовсю. Денису, вон, только повод дай — закормит так, что еле живым из-за стола выползешь…

«…Так я начал с хвоста, а надо было с головы… — продолжал фантазировать Шома и остановился, задумавшись, как бы еще добавить драмы в повествование. — А он схватил ее и давай ею мне в лицо тыкать!» Шома подумал, не переборщил ли с деталями, но потом решил — пускай, так брат сильней проникнется.

На миг он пожалел, что, если все-таки уедет, больше не сможет попробовать ту непривычную закуску. Кто бы мог подумать, что совершенно несочетаемый набор продуктов даст в итоге такой дивный вкус. Вот не зря русских называют загадочными — кому бы еще пришло в голову соединить вместе картошку, лук, красный овощ, от которого окрасились все ладони, морковь, селедку и вареные яйца! И получить в результате нечто потрясающее!

Ничего, найдет в интернете рецепт и заставит Ицуки приготовить. Надо только будет поточней узнать у Дениса название. К слову сказать, тот, как мог, пытался ему растолковать, даже нарисовал пару картинок, но рисунки внесли не ясность, а еще больший сумбур. Не может же селедка быть в шубе, или это было пальто на рисунке? Зачем рыбе шуба? Да и любая другая одежда, если на то пошло?..

От стояния на полу перед ноутом у Шомы затекли колени. Он встал размяться и подошел к окну, за которым виднелись смутные очертания горных вершин. Некоторое время постоял там, глядя наружу и размышляя о странностях культурных обычаев и диковинных национальных традициях. Воздух был тих, прозрачен и свеж. Видно было всю альпийскую деревушку с ее белыми от пороши крышами и деревья, посеребренные инеем. Всё небо было усыпано звездами, и Млечный Путь вырисовывался так ясно, как будто его помыли и потерли снегом. «Пейзаж точь-в-точь как в той книге, — подумал он. — Как будто это русская деревня, а не швейцарская».

Погруженный в свои мысли, Шома не сразу осознал, что уже некоторое время слышит из коридора некий шум, которого, по всем его расчетам, быть не должно. Ой! Ой-е-ей! Похоже, в расчеты вкралась досадная ошибка…

В коридоре был не один человек. И они не разговаривали; во всяком случае, разговоры не были основным их занятием. От доносящихся через стену приглушенных волнующих звуков у Шомы сразу заныло в паху. Он прижал руку к штанам и сжал себя через одежду. Звуки раздавались все ближе, дверная ручка повернулась, и двое людей, слившихся в поцелуе, завалились в кабинет. Он услышал, как в двери повернулся ключ. Отступать было некуда.

Шома торопливо присел, чтобы не выделяться на фоне прямоугольника окна и затаил дыхание, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, но, видимо, все же издал какой-то невольный шорох, потому что любовники резко перестали обниматься и замерли. Кто-то из них щелкнул выключателем.

Вспыхнул свет. Шома заморгал и попытался притвориться стулом. Потом глаза привыкли к яркому свету, и он узнал расцепившуюся парочку. И они его тоже.

Оп-па! Стало быть, кое в чем он не ошибся.

— Фак! Блядь! — раздались два возгласа одновременно, из которых Шома опознал один. А понял оба. Чай, не дурак.

Денис испуганным оленем отпрыгнул от человека, которого минуту назад целовал взасос. «Да что уж тут прыгать-то, — злорадно ухмыльнулся Шома про себя. — А то я раньше не догадывался!»

Прятаться больше не имело смысла, он поднялся на ноги. Все участники сцены молча переводили глаза друг на друга. Ламбьель задумчиво рассматривал свой раскрытый работающий ноутбук, лежащий обычно в запароленном шкафу. Шома глядел на его взъерошенный вид и пару свежих засосов на шее («Ах вот почему он так любит свои шарфы! А ты горяч, Денис-кун!»). Полураздетый Васильевс метался взглядом от одного к другому и наливался пунцовым цветом.

Ну, долго еще стоять как истуканы будем? Шома решил, что пора брать ситуацию под контроль. Для начала опять попробовал прием «Щеночек»: захлопал глазами как можно невинней и, старательно выговаривая буквы, произнес по-английски:

— Здравствуйте!

— Виделись уже, — автоматически ответил Денис по-русски, но Шома, к своему удивлению, его понял. Видимо, случайно запомнил выражение во время пребывания у той пугающей женщины, а теперь вот мозг вынул из подсознания. Чего только о себе не узнаешь во время стресса!

Ламбьель тоже сбросил первое оцепенение и уже набирал воздуха в легкие; по его виду Шома сообразил, что ему не понравится то, что он сейчас услышит, и втянул голову в плечи. Денис, также справившийся с приступом волнения, коснулся Стефана рукой, усмиряя его буйство:

— Подожди, не кипятись. Ты его пугаешь, — разобрал Шома не слова, но общий настрой.

«Во-от, правильно, не пугайте щеночка!»

— Ты его загонял сегодня на тренировке.

Шома уловил только одно знакомое слово «тренировка» и обрадованно закивал, не отводя глаз от Лабьеля и пытаясь уверить его мысленно, что он тут случайно. А ноутбук — ну, ноутбук телепортировался из шкафа сам.

— Вот, смотри, какой напряженный! — произнес Денис, подошел к нему сзади и положил руки на плечи. — Не волнуйся так, — сказал он доброжелательно, в отличие от своего шефа, который был еще грозен. — Донт ворри.

Шома был сегодня в кабинете массажиста, однако прикосновение теплых рук стало необыкновенно приятным. Он и вправду оказался очень зажатым, и, когда Денис начал легонько разминать его трапециевидные мышцы, почувствовал, как расслабляется помалу.

Не везде расслабляется, как вскоре выяснилось, — некоторые части тела от ласковых касаний, напротив, пришли в боевую готовность. Ламбьель, так и не проронивший ни слова, непроницаемо взирал, как один его ученик делает массаж другому. Шома сверлил глазами его полуодетую фигуру, будучи не в силах оторваться.

Кажется, это был первый раз, когда он видел своего уважаемого тренера в шортах. Его ноги до колен (а может, и выше, гадал Шома) были покрыты густой темной растительностью, которая ярко выделялась на фоне светлой кожи. Вдруг вспомнилось, что у европейских мужчин большое количество волос на теле означает высокий тестостерон. Шома облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. «Ох, как перестать пялиться, он же видит, как я его глазами ем и как у меня все дыбом стоит, тоже заметил… и взгляд у него такой… понимающий… оценивающий… ох, только бы не передумал…» Чтобы облегчить сенсею принятие решения, Шома произнес по-английски заученную им фразу, глядя прямо в глаза Стефану:

— Я совершеннолетний.

Черт знает, зачем он ее нагуглил и выучил, к спортивной терминологии она не имела никакого отношения. Наудачу, должно быть, какой спортсмен не верит в удачу. Вот и пригодилось.

Да, он совершеннолетний, из-за его няшного вида люди частенько забывали об этом. Быть вечным щеночком приносило не только выгоды. И Денис совершеннолетний, даже по японским меркам, _и все мы тут взрослые_.

Он прогнулся в пояснице и прижался задом к паху своего компаньона по тренировкам. Э, да какое богатство у него там! И, как можно заключить, богатство тоже того… не прочь. Шома потерся попой для уточнения — ну да, очень даже не прочь.

Васильевс издал неопределенный звук, но не отодвинулся, что Шома счел благоприятным сигналом. Спустя мгновение он почувствовал, как его половинки сжали сильные руки. Сжали и начали мять и поглаживать.

Ягодичную мышцу массажист прорабатывал ему сегодня тоже, но, по-видимому, недостаточно тщательно, и уж точно не с такими намерениями. По всему телу разбежались мурашки, ноги тотчас ослабели и от волны удовольствия у него вырвался негромкий стон. «А вы что думали, сенсей, я сюда приехал, потому что горный воздух люблю, да?»

_Все мы тут взрослые_ , и значит, нет никаких преград сделать то, о чем он возмечтал, только увидев эту целующуюся парочку. Нет, едва только услышал их в коридоре. Нет, намного раньше — когда обо всем догадался. Так хочется, что из штанов готов немедленно выпрыгнуть. Только сначала надо раздеть кое-кого еще.

С сожалением отстранившись от ласкающих его рук — это временно, сейчас продолжим! — Шома повернулся. Освободив Васильевса от той одежды, которую не успел стащить Ламбьель до того, как он их застукал, Шома мгновенно скинул и с себя все и обеими руками обследовал восставший ствол Дениса. Ох, какой экземпляр! Сенсею явно повезло. Да тренер и сам не обделен, судя по всему.

Он прикидывал иногда, каким мог бы оказаться размер Стефанова оснащения — в рабочем состоянии. И форма, и объем. И, скажем, если обхватить его у самого основания, сойдутся ли пальцы вместе? А Денис светловолосый, значит, волосы у него там тоже светлые или как? И ему хотелось бы знать, насколько отличается один от другого ниже пояса. А сегодня у него есть шанс увидеть обоих одновременно! У него точно не день рождения сегодня? Такой неожиданный подарок, который он ни в коем случае не упустит!

Под цепким взглядом их общего тренера Денис-кун надавил ему на плечи, побуждая опуститься ниже, намекая на то, чего ему самому хотелось до одури. Он присел на корточки, подул на рыжие («Рыжие, вот как!») завитки волос; они смешно вспушились от легкого дуновения. С наслаждением втянул ноздрями мускусный запах. Денис подался вперед, его крепкий, извитый венами член уперся Шоме прямо в лицо.

«Ну что, малыш, — поглядел Шома на него снизу вверх. — Хочешь узнать, что такое настоящее владение языком?»

Языком Шома владеть умел, что есть, то есть. Он применил свои навыки.

— Е-е-еб твою мать! — выдохнул Денис, инстинктивно вцепляясь ему в волосы. — Что ты творишь, ах ты ж ма-а-ать твою!

«То-то!» — довольно думал Шома, не останавливаясь. Он не понимал ни словечка, но так было даже лучше. Интонации вполне достаточно. Хотя парочку выражений стоит запомнить, на будущее. «Надо же, какой он отзывчивый. Понимаю Стефана».

Ламбьель, все это время наблюдавший со стороны за их парной программой, подошел, ревниво повернул к себе голову Дениса и впился в губы, ловя его стоны и вскрики своим ртом. «Да твой он, твой. Я не претендую. Просто сделаем твоему мальчику немножко хорошо. Видишь, как ему нравится».

После продолжительных жарких ласк Стефан снова оставил их, подойдя к дверце шкафа и достав из нее нужное. «Да у них тут целый арсенал! А молодцы парни, предусмотрительные», — подумал Шома, краем глаза оценив хранящееся за дверцей. Затем спохватился, можно ли учителя в такой ситуации называть парнем. Решил, что если про себя, то можно.

Шома сперва чуть слюной не захлебнулся, узрев своего сенсея в том виде, в котором его создала природа. А потом чуть не окосел, пытаясь одновременно наблюдать за процессом облачения его достоинства («Очень достойного достоинства! Я везунчик сегодня!») и уделять внимание тому, что находилось у него под носом.

Быстро «зачехлившись», Ламбьель открутил крышечку, окунул пальцы — «вот, все как я себе представлял!» — подошел к нему сзади, и Шома ощутил, как ему поднимают корму повыше и устанавливают на четвереньки. Это правильно, одобрил Шома. Первым должен быть сенсей. Потом он и на втором поскакал бы с удовольствием — в другой раз, Шома очень надеялся, что будет и другой раз, и намеревался приложить к тому все усилия. Но первый — сенсей.

Смазанные пальцы мягко, но уверенно проникли внутрь, легко нащупали правильное место и принялись неторопливо двигаться там взад и вперед, подготавливая. Конечно, он сенсей, он и должен все знать, думал Шома, активно подставляясь. Вскоре свободно проходили уже три пальца, Шома нетерпеливо повилял задом — хорош уже, давай, сколько можно тянуть.

Да-а-а! Твердая и руководящая роль тренера! Вот наконец он ощутил ее в полной мере! О да, вот так, покажи мне, да, давай, крепче! О-о-о…

Его сенсей мощно и сильно вбивался в него сзади, а его товарищ по катку, поддерживая ритм, входил спереди. Шома был зажат между двумя телами и чувствовал, что находится на вершине блаженства. Оба его партнера руками ласкали друг друга и его затылок и спину. Он не стонал в голос только от того, что рот был занят. Зато с удвоенной энергией трудился над членом Дениса, а уж тот компенсировал отсутствие его голоса за двоих…

Мерзкий зум этой дурацкой пародии на телефон вырвал его из сладостных объятий Морфея. Спалось Шоме крепко, и, продрав глаза, чтобы ответить на звонок, он чувствовал себя на диво отдохнувшим.

— Шома! Братик, слава всем богам! — обрушился на него из мощных, черт бы их побрал, динамиков голос Ицуки.

— Да, это я… Ты чего так орешь? — сонно заморгал Шома.

— Ты там живой?!

— Само собой. А что случилось?

— Я только что прочитал твое письмо!! — вопил в ухо брат, выдавая такие децибелы, что Шома поморщился и отодвинул трубку подальше. — Что с тобой делают?! Я немедленно сообщаю маме! И представителям федерации! И в посольство! Надо организовать пресс-конференцию, срочно!

— Какое еще письмо? — сыграл в непонимающего Шома.

Письмо… Письмо он вчера так и не дописал, и дописывать и, тем более, отправлять уже не собирался. Как же оно попало к Ицуки? Разве что, когда они втроем ликвидировали следы их бесчинств — ах, какие вышли бесчинства, от души потянулся Шома, — убирая ноут обратно на полку в шкаф (Стефан наверняка сменит теперь пароль, подбирай его потом!), он сам нечаянно попал пальцем на кнопку отправки.

— Твое письмо, которое я только что прочитал!

— Я ничего тебе не писал. Это… Это, наверное, мою почту взломали! Так и есть, меня взломали!

— Фух, — выдохнул брат. — Я было подумал, что ты заболел. Ты нес что-то совсем странное. То есть, я тогда думал, что это был ты. Про какую-то селедку, про то, как Ламбьель-сенсей тебя таскает по льду, хотел уехать.

— Нет, что ты, у меня все в порядке, — уверил его Шома. — Все просто отлично!

— Так а что мне сказать теперь? Я тут уже поделился кое с кем, — повинился Ицуки.

— Ну, скажи им… Скажи, май аккаунт воз хакд, — отмахнулся Шома. — Придумай что-нибудь.

— А еще я решил, что ты как будто начитался этих депрессивных русских писателей, — возбужденно тарахтел брат. — Помнишь, ты увлекся ими какое-то время назад? Говорил, что их тексты отвечают твоему душевному состоянию.

— Не волнуйся, у меня все прекрасно, — бодро ответил Шома и отбросил одеяло.

Он действительно ощущал мощный прилив энергии. Тренировка сегодня пройдет очень хорошо, давно он не был так в этом уверен. Тело бурлило энтузиазмом, расслабленность после сна сменилась бодростью.

— А с языком как? — требовал полного отчета Ицуки. — Как вы понимаете друг друга? Ты учишь английский? Или уважаемый тренер начал заниматься японским?

— Ну-у… Мы нашли выход. Общаемся через язык тела. Знаешь, это оказалось очень доходчиво.

— Вот и хорошо, так и продолжай! Главное — регулярность, ты же понимаешь!

— Да, ты совершенно прав. Я полностью с тобой согласен. Регулярные занятия — именно то, что мне нужно.

Закончив разговор, Шома улыбнулся новому дню. Он чувствовал, что пребывание в Шампери доставит ему еще много приятных и незабываемых моментов.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Если вам кажется, что вы узнали что-то знакомое, — вам не кажется. Конечно, А. П. Чехов не мог предполагать, что его рассказ «Ванька» послужит обрамлением для фика, но пути вдохновения неисповедимы.  
> 2\. В Японии практически не употребляют свеклу.


End file.
